yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 047
| romaji = Saru no Chijōe no Aza wo Motsu Otoko | japanese translated = The Man Bearing the Monkey Geoglyph Birthmark | episode number = 47 | japanese air date = February 25, 2009 | english air date = August 22, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Ape Magician | animation director = Yuji Kokai }} "Mark of the Monkey Part 1", known as "The Man with the Monkey Birthmark" in the Japanese version, is the forty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 25, 2009 and in the United States on August 22, 2009. Summary Signers and Dark Signers meeting As the Signers face their enemies, the Dark Signers, one of them holds up the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card and identifies it as the card Luna has been searching for. If she wishes to get it, she must fight him, he instructs. He tells her that he will not run or hide and introduces himself, as Devack, the Dark Signer with the Monkey birthmark as he rolls up his sleeve revealing his birthmark. Luna gulps and eyes Devack, Akiza and Misty glare at each other, while Yusei focuses on Kalin. Roman calls each of them to face their fated opponent in their destined place, cuing each Dark Signer to turn and leave. Although, Carly's face is hidden behind her hood, Jack thinks he recognizes her, after catching a glimpse of it, as she turns away. Yusei, wanting to settle things now, dashes after them, followed by Jack and Akiza. Yusei stops, unable to see where they have gone and shouts and them to face him now. Roman laughs and tells him not to hurry, the stage for their battles has already been set. Jack catches up to Carly. Carly starts to worry and tries to get away, but Jack manages to catch her hood and pull it back. he confirmed his suspicions that she was Carly. Carly turns to face him and whispers his name. Jack worries and asks how she became a Dark Signer. She lifts back up her hood and tells Jack he must find her if he wants to know. Affectionately calling him "her beloved Jack", she turns away, shedding a small glitter of tears, and runs on. The orphanage Taka, John, and Mitch cry and explain to Dr. Schmitt, that it is their fault Martha got sacrificed. Trudge drops to his knees and blames himself, as he was their and should have grabbed hand, before she fell. He asks Schmitt to forgive him, but Taka and John (or Mitch?) assure him it's not his fault while Mitch (or John?) goes back to blaming themselves. The three boys continue to cry, until Jack slams his fists on the table, saying to stop crying and it is not their fault. Yusei agrees with Jack and blames the Dark Signers, for not just Martha's fate, but also Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin. He then announces that in order to get Martha and the others back, they must defeat the Dark Signers. Everyone looks at Yusei, surprised that he thinks they are still alive. He assures the boys that this is true and they will defeat the Dark Signers, so they shouldn't cry. After the children are gone, Jack asks Yusei if what he said about the people returning was true. Yusei admits to not knowing and only saying what he wanted to be true. Jack slams his fist off the table and Trudge seizes Yusei, demanding to know the reason for such hopeless lies. Leo puts his hand on Trudges arm and tells him to cut it out, and says Yusei's sad about Martha, Rally and the others being gone too. Trudge than let's go, and silently curses. Akiza says that she believes what Yusei had said was true, but Jack accuses her of only saying that because she has a duty. (In the dub, he says, "This from the girl who terrified around her with an anger management issue?" ) While Akiza admits that may be true, she assures everyone she now wants to fight to protect everyone and wants to believe everyone's futures are on the line. Mina agrees with Akiza and everyone follows suit. Blister asks what the Dark Signers were referring to when they said they would meet them at the four "stars of destiny". Mina explains that they must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line. Mina further explains that she heard the Old Momentum had went out of control, and It's seal was broken. She then says those four controllers were assigned four code names. Mina then explains that the four were named (each one a different name) Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. Mina further states that in Quechuan, they each mean (in order from how they're listed as Mina talks) giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey. Luna notes that the Spider, Uru wasn't included, which Mina tells them is the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself. Mina then continues saying that, in order to seal the Old Momentum, one must activate the controllers. The group concludes that Roman, being the bearer of the Spider birthmark, is the leader of the Dark Signers and wants the Signers to defeat the other four, before they face him. Mina explains that from what she's heard, the cards Signers' dragon cards that they use, except Ancient Fairy Dragon, who is still in enemy hands, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers. Yusei asks if that's true. Mina then explains that she was told that directer Goodwin was given those cards by Dr Fudo. Yusei than asks in realization/shock that if the person who broke the seal was (before he can finish, a flashback occurs). Flashback Mina starts by asking if it was Dr Fudo. Goodwin says no, and that is not the case. He explains on the contrary, that Dr. Fudo tried to stop the Old Momentum from going out of control. He goes on to explain that Dr Fudo took the cards and gave them to him. In the present Yusei asks if Goodwin said anything else about the old man (Yusei's father). Mina says no, and that it was all she was told. Blister asks how the cards winded up in the hands of Yusei and the others. As Mina begins to answer, another flashback occurs. Flashback Goodwin says he set the cards he was given by Dr. Fudo free. He further explains that the same cards that will be servants of the Crimson Dragon, eventually will be controlled by the signers (as he says this, Stardust dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend can be seen as cards). He then turns to Mina and says that a ergo, those cards will pass down from person to person, in search of the owner who can master them. Goodwin states with the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, he has been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards passed down to. And that those cards have passed into the hands of Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza Izinski. He then says that he is now confident, that those individuals are the duelists that will fight against the Dark Signers, the Signers. In the present Yusei is looking at his Stardust Dragon card, while Jack says that they've playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result. Mina then says that's enough about the directors motives, and then states that only they (the Signers) can stop the Dark signers, and that the future of the world is in their hands. Mina takes out a map of Satellite and points to the locations of the four control units. Trudge asks if they should all go together, but Jack insists that would be a waste of time as they will be dueling one on one. Jack then says he will go alone, and then lifts up his sleeve, revealing his mark. He then says if these Crimson Dragon marks want to duel agains the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone. Luna then says that they just got their team together. Yusei says Jack may have a point, and that if they're apart, it won't change the fact that they're in it together. Trudge asks who should go with who. Yusei, Akiza and Luna deduce the location of Kalin, Misty and Devack respectively and plan to face them. Jack says he will go the hummingbird tower, but doesn't mention that he knows Carly is the associated Dark Signer. Leo says he'll go with Luna and Trudge offers to take them. Mina says she'll take Akiza, and Blister accepts that he'll just be the caretaker and look after the children. Pursuing the Dark Signers Trudge and Mina's cars and Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners line up, before as they prepare to meet the Dark Signers. Jack mentions that they will survive on their own strengths and Yusei assures the group that being friends, they have strong bonds that will connect them, when they are apart. Jack wishes everyone else luck as they split up. Jack reflects back on various occasions spent with Carly and wonders how she has come to be a Dark Signer. Trudge and the twins enter an eerie area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo looks nervious, and screams after Luna covertly taps his arm. He tells her not to scare him, but Luna replies to stop scaring her like that. Leo then says he got so nervious that his courage almost docked with the crows. She tries to apologize for having him come on her behalf, inciting Leo to remember he is here to protect her and put on his Duel Disk for fighting spirit. Although Luna points out that's her, who will facing the Dark Signer, Trudge remarks that Leo is as innocent as can be. Luna witnesses a flash and informs Leo that she heard a voice. Leo checks around to see if anyone is nearby, but Luna explains that this is different; She's always been hearing this voice, but it has become louder since they came to Satellite. She hypothesizes that it could be someone from the Duel Monsters Spirit World. As Leo asks if she means Ancient Fairy Dragon, Trudge asks what they are talking about and doesn't believe Leo's claim that Luna can talk to Duel Monsters in the Spirit World. Kuribon appears in front of Luna and hectically bounces around in a state of panic, while telling Luna something. Luna understands that there is something wrong in the Spirit's World. Trudge looks at her through the car's mirror and wonders who she is talking to. There is suddenly a flash of light, which emits a beam upwards. Yusei notices it and heads over to where it was. After Trudge regains control of the car, he and Leo notice that Luna has vanished. Trudge and Leo argue over whether the light took Luna. Believing it to be more likely she fell out of the car, Trudge gets out to look for her. Leo soon follows suit. As he searches the area while calling Luna's name, Leo finds a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey. As he continues to search for her, he hears a voice, say "I've been waiting for you, Signer.". Purple flames spread out the area forming the Monkey geoglyph. Elsewhere Jack and Akiza see the monkey symbol in the sky overhead, believing Luna's Duel to have started. The Duel Devack appears before Leo. Realizing he is not a Signer, he asks who he is. Leo states that he promised to protect Luna. Devack calls him foolish, for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer and asks if he wants to die. Trudge arrives as this is said and hears Leo challenge Devack to a Duel, as beating him will spare Luna the danger. Devack acknowledges his bravery, but doesn't believe a non-Signer can beat him. Trudge tries to talk Leo out of dueling Devack. Yusei then arrives, telling Trudge that he saw the light and hurried over. Trudge explains that Luna disappeared after the light appeared. Yusei considers that Luna may have went to the spirit's world to free the powers of the dragon she duels with. He and Trudge begin to bicker over the idea of Luna going to a spirit world, but Yusei sets their priority on stopping Leo from dueling the Dark Signer. Yusei shouts down to Devack to stop the Duel as Leo isn't a Signer. However, Devack explains that a Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion. Leo begins, draws "Morphtronic Magnen", and summons it in Defense Mode and Sets "Morphtransition". He plans using "Morphtransition" to protect "Magnen" on Devack's turn, allowing him to form a lock, by Summoning a second "Magnen" on his own turn. Yusei tries to stop Leo and encourage him to find a way to get out of the Duel. However Leo refuses and explains that he will protect Luna, by defeating Devack with his own hands. Yusei says Leo's name worriedly, but Trudge tells Yusei that all they can do now is hope Leo wins. In the Spirit World Luna wakes up in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where she is greeted by Kuribon. She spots the crag, where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed. Back in the real world Devack begins his turn and Summons "Magician Ape". He uses its effect, discarding another "Magician Ape" to take control of "Morphtronic Magnen". He then attacks Leo directly with "Magician Ape". Leo suffers a massive shock as his Life Points lower by 800. He lets out a scream, which Luna barely hears as a voice in her head in the spirit's world. She infers that Leo is fighting, but doesn't understand why. Leo falls on his knees and says the damage felt even worse then when he dueled Sayer. Devack explains that is the pain of a Shadow Duel and says he'll try to send Leo to the Netherworld without too much pain, and finishes by saying "Consider it my way of showing mercy". Leo remembers that he is fighting for Luna, while Trudge and Yusei watch anxiously. Featured Duel: Leo vs. Devack Turn 1: Leo Leo's hand contains "Level Mirroring", "Morphtransition", "Remake Puzzle", "Gadget Hauler" and "Pot of Avarice". Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card ("Morphtransition"). Turn 2: Devack Devack's hand contains "Magician Ape", "Fighter Ape", "Dark Tuner Dark Ape", "Dark Wave" and "Dark Matter". Devack draws "Magician Ape" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Devack then activates the effect of "Magician Ape" to discard another "Magician Ape" and take control of "Morphtronic Magnen". "Magician Ape" attacks directly (Leo 4000 → 3200). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, when Carly runs away from Jack and she starts to cry a "twinkling" sound effect is added. * In the original, Yusei didn't narrate his flashback. * In the original, Jack didn't already know that Yusei didn't know whether or nor defeating the Dark Signers would bring back everyone who's been "absorbed" by the Earthbound Immortals. * In the dub, Akiza (Aki) saying that she believes Yusei is shortened slightly. * In the original, the safety switches for the Ener-D (Momentum) were placed just before the reactor shut down, in the dub, the switches were the first part of the reactor to break down. * In the dub, the images shown in Jack's flashback are changed. * In the original, Jack didn't narrate his flashback. * In the dub, Jack's flashback is shortened. * In the original, Leo (Rua) just analyzed the attack points of "Ape Magician", while in the dub Leo says he hates Magical primates. * In the dub, the scene of Leo (Rua) with steam/smoke coming from him is removed. Mistakes All Versions Mistakes These following mistakes are present in the Original and the Dub: * Devack is shown having "Dark Tuner Dark Ape" in his opening hand. However in the next episode, he is shown drawing and summoning "Dark Tuner Dark Ape" to the field. Furthermore, the "Dark Tuner Dark Ape" shown in this episode is not shown in the next episode or the episode after that and it appears that it was replaced with "Roaring Earth". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.